


Ab Imo Pectore

by echelondwarf



Category: British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage-Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Romance, Slow Build, Smut, Spain, Tolkien Fan, Travel, United Kingdom, insecure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelondwarf/pseuds/echelondwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexia gets to make one of her dreams come true. But she doesn't expect the way her life will change for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An unusual birthday

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this thank you for your time! :)  
> This is the first thing I've ever written so sorry if chapters are too short or if you find any mistake. I'll try my best to improve everything I can. Feedback and advices will be very appreciated!

*beep beep beep*

“Aaaah… Bloody hell…” Alexia whispered while turning off the alarm. “Wait, today is-“

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” she heard screaming her mum and sister running to her bed.

“Yes, yes it is.” she said to herself while she was attacked by her little sister and hugged by her mother.

“C’MON GET UP YOU LAZY ASS!” they shouted.

“Alright, alright but get out of here!”

“But-” her sister tried to respond but she didn’t let her to do it.

“Get out now if you don’t want me to tickle you little lady!”

“Oh no, ANYTHING BUT TICKLES!” said while she and her mum went out of the bedroom.

She went out of bed and the cold air hit her on the face and at that moment she had less desire to start the day. Alexia walked sleepy until she stopped in front of the mirror and said to her reflection as if she had to remember or convince herself “Okay, today is your birthday, you know this day had to arrive and you’ll try to enjoy it, or at least smile!” she made a false smile knowing that she couldn’t do it, at that moment her mum entered to the room.

“I know that today makes one year that you saw grandpa but he’s in a better place now and you don’t have to forget that it’s your birthday and we want you to see you happy”

“I know, but for me it’s not my birthday anymore-“

“Stop, I know it. But just try to be happy because you deserve it, okay?”

“Okaaaay, now get out or I’ll be late to university!” she said running to give her a hug while she was walking out.

Alexia lived in Barcelona so she had to wake up a lot earlier to take two trains to the university. She loved to study her career as a translator and interpreter because she loved learning new languages and cultures.

The day at the university was, as always, a shitty day. When she arrived, her two only friends, Rachel and Judit, came running towards her while Alexia decided to run away laughing from them making everyone there looking at them like if they were maniacs. Finally, both of them caught Alexia and hugged her as hard as they could.

“Girls… I…Please…I NEED TO BREATH!”

“Sorry smurf!” said Judit while Rachel was crying with laughter. They called her ‘smurf’ as she was 5’1” and she hated it so much.

“Don’t smurf me lady!” Alexia said while punching Judit on her arm while all three headed to class.

Time passed slowly and Alexia couldn’t stop looking at the clock to see how more torture of her Catalan teacher had to stand. 

“C’mon, ten more minutes, you can do it, go faster, pleeeease” she whispered still looking at the clock and around the class, relieved as she noticed that she wasn’t the only one who was whispering to go faster to a clock. She smiled to herself, took a pencil and started drawing until someone touched her shoulder.


	2. A day full of surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this thank you for your time! :)  
> This is the first thing I've ever written so sorry if chapters are too short or if you find any mistake. I'll try my best to improve everything I can. Feedback and advices will be very appreciated!

“Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…” whispered and closed her eyes while she turned back.

“I never thought that you would be the kind of students that stay in class when it’s finished, miss” said an old voice. Alexia opened her eyes and her face went from scared to furious.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? YOU NEARLY KILL ME, OH MY GOD JUDIT! I hate you so much. I should recognise your impersonation of our teacher by now!”

“Aaaaaaw, look how cute is when she gets angry!” added Rachel winking at her.

“Yeah right, whatever” 

Rachel took her notebook and looked at the drawing. She and Judit examined it while Alexia was getting nervous.

“What?! What happens?!”

“You are drawing those weird things again...” said Rachel.

“Theres nothing weird about it! We study how to translate, right? So, I’ve translated a-"

“Translate? I don’t understand nothing here honey” interrupted Judit.

“They are called runes. Aaaagh, you don’t understand…” said Alexia while collecting all her things in her bag and going out the class.   
They had never understood her passion and obsession for Tolkien's literature and all related to him.   
Suddenly, when she was out she found a book in front of her on the floor.

“What’s this?” she picked up the book and started reading out loud “Runes Dictionary. Everything you need to master them.” Reading happier and happier, she took a note which was behind the book cover and started to read again. “From your adorably beautiful and best friends in the whooole world. Rachel and Judit. X” 

“WHAAAAAT?” she screamed as she turned around and find both of her friends smiling from ear to ear. “OOOH GIRLS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!! BEAR HUG!!”

“Oh oooh, she’s gonna kill us” said Judit to Rachel laughing as all three were in a powerful hug.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY! We know is not an easy day for you, but we want to make you happy as you deserve, so know, we are going to eat a cake and you can explain us all the runes thing” Alexia started to smile again while Judit said that and then a tear came down to her cheek.

“HEY! Not crying allowed or I’m taking back your dictionary!” shouted Rachel.

“Fiiiiiiine” Alexia snorted. “You are amazing girls”

“We know!” both laughed and started to walk together.

~~

The afternoon went by quickly and Alexia appreciated a lot to have two friends like that. When she started university, she was frightened as hell because the treatment she had received always in school. She was bullied since she was little due to she was a bit fat and very short. This made her being scared of everyone and mostly men, that’s the reason why she hasn’t been in any kind of relationship. But having friends like Rachel and Judit made her feel good.

Feel loved.

Later, she arrived home and again, her little sister attacked her while her mother tried to calm her by giving her a cookie. Then, they had supper, her favourite (spaguetti carbonara, yeah, pasta at night. It’s a birthday!). And when she was going to bed, her mom called her to the living room.

“Alex honey, come here, we have something for you”

Alexia found her mother and sister smiling in the couch and she sat in front of them.

“Okaaaaay? Why are you both smiling like the Joker?

“Heeeey! Don’t call me that!” said the little girl frowning.

“Hey chicken relax! It was a joke!” said Alexia while she and her mother laughed and Noah frowned more.

“Well, I know that you might smile but in fact, you are sad and I will do anything to solve that, or at least make it better. So I thought-“

“Mommy c’mon! Give it to her already!” interrupted Noah.

“Alright! Here honey. We hope you like it! You deserve that and more!” said the mother while giving Alexia a small box. 

Alexia looked the box intrigued, she didn’t like surprises. She took her time but finally, as she opened the box she put a face of confusion that made both ladies looking at her to laugh hysterically.


	3. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this thank you for your time! :)  
> This is the first thing I've ever written so sorry if chapters are too short or if you find any mistake. I'll try my best to improve everything I can. Feedback and advices will be very appreciated!

Alexia looked at the box and then at her mother and sister and back at the box again not understanding nothing.

“What’s this?”

“What do you think it is?” said her mother smiling.

“A tea bag. Do you want me to make you a tea or something?”

Noah started to hide her smiling face behind a pillow to cover her tears.

“What’s so funny?! ‘CAUSE I DON’T GET IT!” said Alexia smiling too.

“Pfffffffff… Go to make some tea, yeah sis.” laughed Noah.

Alexia got up thinking ‘ _There’s anybody who could understand them…_ ’ and went to the drawer to get a cup for the tea, opened the door when she found another box. She turned around to find the girls grinning at her. “Okaaaay…” she said while picking up the box and going back to the couch.

“You are both so weird, you know?”

“Yeah, right right, OPEN IT!” exclaimed her mom.

“I’m on it!”

She opened the second box of the night giving both her mother and sister the same reaction, laughing for not understanding their games.

“Oh c’mon! Can you tell me what this is about?” said Alexia while grabbing the paper of the box.

“What is it?” asked Noah jumping on the sofa.

“It’s a map… Wait… DO I HAVE TO FOLLOW IT FOR MORE BOXES? NO WAY I’M-“

“My goodness Alex, shut up you impatient girl! Tell me where’s the map from” said her mother laughing.

“Let me see… Northampton… Conventry…Leicester… Wait…This is from the UK…What am I supposed to do with this?”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

“What?”

“As you love British culture so much, you will do an exposition at the university of the different accents in some British cities! I’ve already talked with your teacher. Aaaand, what do you say about it!?”

“I…mm…”

“Great! Now, let’s bring the cake Noah, shall we?”

“Yay mum! Cake!”

“WTF? This is nonsense… Why should I make a presentation for…? And why is my mother talking to my…? This is crazy, or better said, THIS IS MADNESS” murmured Alexia while a cake was getting closer to her carried by Noah singing ‘Happy Birthday’ with their mother.

“Make a wish sis!”

And so she did. Alexia has never been an arrogant girl and she always cared for the rest and not for herself so she asked for happiness and health for all her loved ones. Then, she blew the candles and noticed something around one.

“What’s that mom?”

“Why don’t you discover it yourself?”

Alexia took off the candle and while she licked it, she grabbed the mysterious item. “It’s a key. Why is there a key on my cake?” she asked needing answers as soon as possible or she would go crazy. At that moment, she was getting more and more frustrated because she hated to be the only one who didn’t understand what was happening there and seeing her mother and sister in front of her laughing slightly made it worse.

“You two are so cruel, you know?”

Hearing that made her mother Maria burst into tears laughing wildly. She stood up and hugged her daughter “Okaay honey, no more laughing. Now you have to discover where that key belongs to.”

“And how am I supposed to guess that?”

“Look around…” while Maria said that Noah, who was behind her, pointed to Alexia’s bedroom and winked an eye to her as she nodded in agreement.

Alexia stood up and headed to the kitchen, to make more hide that she knew where she had to go. Then she went to the bathroom, to Noah’s room, trying the key in different possible holes until she headed to her own room. Maria and Noah following her all the time. Alexia stopped at her door grabbed the doorknob and turned it while pushing in. Could she get more confused that night? The answer was YES. She stopped grabbing the door frame and turned around to face her mother.

“What does this means mom? I assure you that I haven’t understood anything of what has happened tonight!” she smiled lightly “Why is my doggie sat on a suitcase?” asked while the dog run and jumped on her.

_Silence_

“Mooooooom?”


	4. Troublemaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this thank you for your time! :)  
> This is the first thing I've ever written so sorry if chapters are too short or if you find any mistake. I'll try my best to improve everything I can. Feedback and advices will be very appreciated!

“Well… The real thing is that there is no presentation to do… You are going to the UK darling.” said her mother with a smile from ear to ear, the same as Noah.

“WHAT?”

“You. Go. To. UK. Got it now?” said Noah.

Alexia kept quiet as she didn’t know how to react. She started to analyse the situation as she always did. _‘Ok, let’s focus. Mom just said that I’m going to one of my dream places, UK, so that’s good… well good, I mean brilliant! This is amazing! But wait… I’m going to the UK… that means… alone… which also means I’ll have to fly alone… AND TALK WITH PEOPLE THAT I DON’T KNOW! Oh no, this is bad, this is veeeery bad. I can’t do this, I really can’t…’_ When she arrived to that conclusion and stopped daydreaming, she saw both her sister and mother looking worriedly at her.

“Alex, are you OK? You can barely breathe! Please relax sweetie, and breathe deeply.”

“I…. I… no… I can’t…-“

“You can’t what Alex?”

“Ehm… do it… I’m sorry…”

“Mommy, is she OK?” asked Noah worried.

“I’m okay monkey, don’t worry” she said while hugging her sister.

“I’m stupid…”

“Don’t talk like that! Why do you say so?” said her mom standing up.

“Because I should be jumping around of happiness for making one of my dreams come true instead of hyperventilating over here… I’m sorry.”

“What did you think, that I didn’t know which would be your reaction?” her mother chuckled. “I know why you’ve reacted like that and I understand it but I think that it’s time you face your fears honey.”

Alexia kept quiet for the second time that night.

“Sis, you alright?”

“Yeah… yeah…”

“So, what do you think?”

“Honestly, I think that you two are incredible for giving me the opportunity of living in the British culture which I’m in love with… But, how did you do it mom? I would have to leave my doggie here and we don’t have almost enough money to pay the university, how are you supposed to-“

“Shut it! Now! Stop asking. It doesn’t matter how. You ARE going. Oh honey, this will be so good to you… You’ll improve your accent, be able to visit those amazing places you’re always talking about all the time and maybe you’ll come back with a British boyfriend!” said Maria while winking at her daughter who was hiding her red face behind her hands. Maria chuckled “C’mon Alex, unfortunately, almost everyone who has crossed its path with your life has been cruel with you but it has to be some good in this world and you deserve to find it, so…?”

“So what?”

“Do you agree?”

“Of course I do mom! But it scares the hell out of me! Just imagine that it happens all over again there, people rejecting me and mocking at me because of my body... And BEING ALONE! What would I do?”

“Just ignore that people, you can’t change them. And nobody will make fun of you because you’re beautiful, there’s people who is in a worse situation than you so you should be glad for it.”

“If someone insults you I’ll kick their ass!” exclaimed Noah jumping on the sofa.

Alexia laughed. “Sure you will monkey!”

She stood up and hugged her mother and sister while whispering on their ears “Thank you, I love you”

~~

The next day Alexia found Rachel and Judit waiting for her at their English class’ door. They greeted each other and came in. They always sat together, one next to the other and some days they used a piece of paper to communicate in class. And that was one of those days.

_“ALEXIA: Girls I have big news to give you!”_

_“RACHEL: What is it?”_

_“A: Yesterday my mother and sister gave me one of the best birthday presents ever! Take a guess ladies!”_

_“JUDIT: Don’t start with you little games dwarf, c’mon!”_

_“A: Okaaay… I’m leaving…”_

As soon as Rachel and Judit got the paper and read it, Alexia closed her eyes as if she knew what was going to happen next.

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?”  Judit shouted unintentionally, making her two friends hide their faces and start to laugh silently.

“Oooooh we’re so fucked up girl” murmured Rachel to Alexia, both nodding, laughing and looking at their friend and her frozen face don’t knowing what to do or say.


	5. The decisive day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this thank you for your time! :)  
> This is the first thing I've ever written so sorry if chapters are too short or if you find any mistake. I'll try my best to improve everything I can. Feedback and advices will be very appreciated!

“Judit, Alexia and Rachel” at the same time that they heard their names, all three hissed an _‘oh shit’_ and looked up to find Ms. Fuller keep talking to them. “What’s so important that you cannot wait until the class is finished?”

“Emm… I…-”

“It’s Rachel! She doesn’t feel good! Right Rachel?” Alexia interrupted Judit while winking an eye to Rachel.

“Yeah! That’s what I was going to say Miss! We need to get her out, to take fresh air!”

Rachel started to act the best she could as she was acting like she was going to faint “Don’t exaggerate it lady…” Alexia whispered as she noticed that most students were laughing for witnessing such situation. But luckily, Miss Fuller seemed to believe all the acting.

“Okay, Judit and Alexia, take your friend out and if she gets worse go to the nursery.”

“Yes Miss.” said both of them helping Rachel to open the door and run away from there.

“ARE YOU MAD OR SOMETHING ALEX? DON’T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!” said Rachel laughing “You know I don’t know how to act! Didn’t you see all the class laughing?”

“Of course we saw them! They were laughing as we were Rae!” exclaimed Judit hugging her friend “Thanks for saving me from that monster honey...”

“Yeah yeah… You’ll pay me that someday…”

Both of them hugged again but when they focused why all of that had happened, their expression changed from happiness to confusion as they stared to Alexia who was searching for something on her bag. When she realised of the silence, Alexia lifted her head and stared both her friends.

“What’s up?” she said trying to figure out why they were silent.

“That question should be made by US not by you…” replied Judit.

“What do you mean?”

“What do YOU mean that you are leaving? Leaving to where? We are in the middle of the course! You can’t leave! What about-“

“Whoa whoa whoa stop it Judit! Let me explain myself god!” replied Alexia chuckling. “First of all, I’m not leaving now, I’ll finish the course, obviously. My mom and sister said that I was going…to…” she mumbled, not knowing if it was I good idea to tell them because she didn’t want to hurt them.

“FOR GOD’S SAKE, TO WHERE?” replied both at perfect synchronization.

“To the UK.” replied as she held her sight down fearing for their reaction.

“Wow.” Alexia listened, not knowing who said it.

Looking back at them she got to say “You’re not mad at me?”

“Mad? Why would we?” asked Rachel.

“Yeah, why? It’s been your dream like forever” added Judit. “Did you really thought we would be mad?” she chuckled. “You always caring for the rest and not taking a shit of yourself, you don’t change Alexia Theodore.”

Alexia passed from a state of fear and anxiety to one of relief. She smiled again. From time to time, she stopped and started to think to herself how lucky she was for having found such a good ladies who accepted her how she was, even if she was a bit fat, or too short or she went crazy with music and books. They accepted her and that meant the world to her. She felt a hand rest of her face and two arms being wrapped around her.

“It’s okay Alex. C’mon, you have to be happy!” said Judit wiping her tears.

Laughing at herself, Alexia replied “I know, thank you”

All three melted in a grouper intense hug until Rachel broke the silence “No more hugging and tell us everything!” said eagerly while the other two laughed.

~~

Four months passed since her birthday and Alexia was finishing the last term or more known by ‘May, the fatality of exams’. During all this months, Alexia gave her best on improving more her marks while she had been preparing all the necessary for her trip to UK: passport, clothes, money… Yes, money. In order to get money for her trip, she had to find soon a job desperately, and she did. She was baby-sitting two little boys who were as bad as a demon and then teaching English to two more repellent girls of 12 years old. Oh, how she wished to stop teaching them as they didn’t pay attention but she was paid alike so she kept going.

And the final day came, the day when she would be told if those 4 years of studying, sacrificing and paying a great quantity of money would have been in vain or not. All the students of her class were waiting patiently outside of the classroom where their tutor would tell them one by one if they have graduated or not. Alexia could see that some of them were getting sick of waiting, by that time two girls fainted and one boy threw up causing a reaction of two girls doing the same. The wait was killing her but more to Rachel who was walking from one said to another in front of her, making her even more nervous if that was possible.

As if she read her mind, Judit shouted “For God’s sake Rae can you just STOP doing that? I know that you are nervous as we are but you are getting me even more!”

Rachel was about to respond when a voice from the recently opened door said “Ana Abril, come in.” The poor girl shivered listening here name and was helped to get to the classroom by one friend.

Students and more students entered the class with the same face, _FEAR_ , but they came out with a different one, _EXTREME HAPPINESS_ or _EXTREME DISSAPOINTMENT_ , followed by fury and weeping.

“Rachel Gomez”

As a response to that, Rachel started to walk quicker but in the opposite direction _‘oh no, not know Rae’_ Alexia thought going after her and escorting her to the door. “No need to be worried Rae, really” said Judit with a friendly grin. Alexia nodded and opened the door and pushed her friend in saying before closing the door and hearing both laughing “Do not throw up my friend!”

The door opened once again “I can’t believe it.” murmured Rachel. Judit and Alex each on one side of hers asked simultaneously “Sooo?”

“I did it” said looking down, then looking up she started to jump around “I FREAKING DID IT I CAN BELIEVE IT OH MY GOD I’M CALLING MOM RIGHT NOW, SEE YOU LATER!”

“Congrats Rae!” said both of them again at the same time as their friend ran away not letting them congratulate her properly.

Ten more minutes passed when the teacher went out again.

“Judit Rodriguez”

“Good luck girl, I believe in you” Judit nodded at that and winked at her as she closed the door.

Alexia closed her eyes trying to relax but thinking _‘Why does my surname has to start with ‘T’, I’m always the last ones…’_ And the next time came to herself was when she heard someone saying her name.

“Alexia Theodore”

“C’mon Alex it’s your turn! I didn’t want to bother you as you seemed so relaxed, I did it girl, I’ve graduated! And now is your turn!”

“Thanks love, I knew you would!” said kissing her cheek and heading to talk with the person who would tell her which would be her future. She opened the door, took a last look outside seeing Judit giving her thumbs up with a big smile on her face.

“Come in and close the door, Miss Theodore”


	6. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this thank you for your time! :)  
> This is the first thing I've ever written so sorry if chapters are too short or if you find any mistake. I'll try my best to improve everything I can. Feedback and advices will be very appreciated!

Alexia did as told and headed to his tutor desk after closing the door. She wasn’t nervous, she has given her best, studied harder than ever but when she saw Mr. Simon’s face everything changed. Her breath quickened, her muscles tightened and she froze. _‘That’s not a good face at all, I don’t want to hear it, maybe if I run-'_ thought Alexia being interrupted by his teacher.

“Alexia take a seat, please.”

Then it was when she came back from herself and sat down. She didn’t dare to look at his tutor even though she knew she had to in order to finish as soon as possible. Alexia gathered all her courage and looked up. After that, she tried hard to interpret any facial expression from the man in front of her but his face changed to a neutral expression. As Mr. Simons didn’t talk she decided to start the dialogue.

“Good morning, Mr.”

“Good morning Alexia.” responded quietly. “What do you think I’m going to tell you this morning, Alexia?”

She didn’t understand what kind of question was that so she said confused “I think that you will tell me if I’ve graduated or not…”

“And what do you think?” asked raising and eyebrow and incorporating himself forward to rest his elbows on his desk.

“Well… I…” Alexia got insecure and she seemed to see his teacher smirking. _‘Oh he is enjoying this so much. C’mon Alex, keep it up!’_ she thought recovering her composure and smiling slightly “I think I’ve graduated, or at least I deserve it. I’ve never worked so hard for something in my life, I assure you that, and I’m pretty proud of myself for that knowing, as you do, that I’m a disaster and it’s so hard for me to focus on something!” At this point, his teacher was grinning and had leaned back to his chair. “And now Mr. Simon, take this agony of me and tell me something!” said Alexia raising her voice a bit while laughing, as his teacher was.

“Oh Alexia, I’m so glad that at least one of my students understood the joke” said the teacher still laughing.

“A cruel one, by the way” muttered between her teeth.

“Pardon?”

“Oh nothing Mr.!”

“Well Miss Theodore, I’m glad to tell you that you have graduated with the second best mark of you class. Congratulations.” As Alexia processed what he said, left a sigh and jumped from her chair and started running towards his teacher screaming “OH MY GOD! THANK YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU…” Then she clung her arms around his teacher and he did the same.

“Hahahahaha, c’mon Alexia, I can’t breathe!” Then Alexia realised what she was doing and moved backwards blushing as her shyness came back.

“Really? Are you blushing Alexia? Where is all that jumping and screaming?” said making fun of her.

She blushed more and muttered “I’m sorry Mister, I didn’t mean to do that!”

“Don’t worry, I understand it and it’s okay! Now go out and celebrate it, okay?” replied the teacher trying not to embarrass her more and keep up her spirit. Alexia headed to the door and grabbed the doorknob when his teacher spoke one last time. “Oh Alexia, one more thing! Could you not tell anybody my joke? I want to see the reactions, it’s so funny!”

Both laughed and she said “You are so cruel but… Of course! Have fun!” opening the door giving a last smile to his teacher and a look of gratitude.

“JUDIT!” she screamed as she saw her friend with her mobile phone and looked up hearing her name. “WE HAVE SOMETHING TO CELEBRATE LADY!” Alexia run to her and both hugged and congratulated one another several times.

“Marc Tomas, you’re next”

Alexia looked back to see Marc pale and very scared then looked at Mr. Simons who smiled and winked at her as she gave him a thumbs up and a nod.

~~

Later that night the trio of friends went to a bar to celebrate that FINALLY they had graduated and they were _free_. All three sat around a little table while they talked calmly about her things, more specifically men. Alexia didn’t feel comfortable talking about it as she never had been with one, but her friends were enjoying the conversation and she was nobody to interrupt it and change subject. So, as always, Alexia went to her own world and started to make a list of how many things she had to do or buy before her trip.

Everything was okay until a guy, who apparently was a bit drunk, approached to their table and drew the attention of all three ladies. _‘Ooh, I don’t like this…’_ thought Alexia recalling to previous incidents that had started like that.

“Hello girls! You don’t mind if I seat, right?” said the guy already sat down next to Judit and Alexia. All three looked at each other not understanding what was going on.

“Yes we mind. So go away, please” replied Rachel.

“Oh, don’t be boring gurl, we can have fun!”

“No, you go have fun elsewhere and you leave us in peace.” Added Judit.

The boy kept silence and started to look all three focusing especially on Alexia, who was looking at her glass.

“And what about you? You don’t say anything?” Alexia looked up at the boy without saying a word until he spoke again. “Maybe if I give you food you would speak? C’mon chubby girl, we’ll have fun, huh?” The look full of fury of Judit and Rachel was clearly noticeable but Alexia kept calm and answered calmly resting her arms on the table and leaning forward.

“Look, you have NO idea how tired I am of listening things like that. Stop bothering me and my friends because we deserve this night and a stupid shit like you won’t be ruining everything, understood?”

Judit and Rachel were grinning from ear to ear. “Have you heard her? Piece off!” shouted Rachel.

“Wow. The “little” girl has temper, I would like to taste it.” Said the guy getting closer and closer to Alexia. She wanted to go away and shout at him but she froze, she was trying to act normally but this kind of situations broke her down. She didn’t understand the need to mess with someone you don’t know and insult it, she really didn’t understand it.

‘BAM’

Alexia dropped her jaw as she saw Judit punching the guy on his face and making him fall to the ground. Luckily, the bar was noisy so the scene was being unnoticed. Judit looked very proud of herself when Alexia approached to her.

“You have hurt yourself, right?” whispered to her ear laughing. “Thank you.”

Judit changed her expression and started to laugh too. “YOU HAVE NO IDEA! This mate must have no brain but has a stone face!” Rachel stood up hugged her friends from their backs.

“I didn’t know I was friend of Rocky Balboa! Nice punch!”

“Thank you, but can we leave? I may have broken my hand!” replied Judit laughing.

All three left back the guy, still on the floor, and sat in a bench near a park. Alexia hadn’t said anything since they left, so Rachel asked worriedly.

“Alex, are you okay? It’s not normal that you don’t speak at all!”

And that was it. Alexia let a tear run from her eyes and let a sigh that she didn’t know she was holding since the guy sat next to her. Immediately, both friends hugged her and wiped her tears.

“Why people always have to mock at me as if I was a little girl? I’m 21 now, and I may not have the best body in the world and I may not be as tall as everyone else but is that really a reason to torture someone? I had more than enough at school, believe me, I wouldn’t wish anyone had to live that, even to my worst enemy.”

“We know that Alex. We will never understand how you feel and for how many have you passed when you were younger but you must try to leave it back, okay? And focus on your future, your brilliant future in UK!” said Judit stroking her hair as her head was resting in Judit’s shoulder.

“Exactly! And Alex, I’m sure that you will find some good people in your life, you have to, YOU DESERVE TO! You’re such a sweet person who deserves the best she can. And if until now you haven’t had luck, you will have it. When you less expect it, it will come.”

“You’re wrong, I’ve had luck by now.”

“Why you say so, Alex?” asked Judit

“Because I’ve met you two.”

“AAAAH ROMANTIC DWARF STRIKES AGAIN!” laughed Judit melting in a hug of all three together.


	7. The journey begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this thank you for your time! :)  
> This is the first thing I've ever written so sorry if chapters are too short or if you find any mistake. I'll try my best to improve everything I can. Feedback and advices will be very appreciated!

Some days passed since the bar incident. Graduation ceremony, party with her friends and family, even though a visit to the vet as her doggie hurt his leg… But finally Alexia’s day arrived.

“Are you ready?”

“I don’t know mom! I may-”

“Oh c’mon dwarf, sure you are! Well… YOU MUST!” interrupted Judit from the backseat of the car “We _ARE_ heading to the airport, I can believe you are leaving us!” exclaimed pretending to be pained.

“OK drama queen, enough for today…” replied Alexia looking back and laughing. _‘God I’m gonna miss this so much…’_

“You will be back, right sis?” asked Noah worried.

“Oh no Noah, she won’t be back, she doesn’t love us enough”

“RACHEL!” Maria and Alexia roared unitedly “Ignore her monkey, of course I’ll be back! You know I love you to the infinity…”

“AND BEYOND!” the little girl yelled in relief finishing her sister’s words. Then, everyone in the car made an _‘aaaaw’_ laughing at the sisters’ tenderness.

Once they made it to the airport -surprisingly on time- Alexia started to feel anxious and her friends took notice of it so when they arrived to the right gate, Rachel and Judit attacked her with one of their group hug that she loved so much.

“Okay darling, you have everything?” asked Maria to her big daughter while she was looking on her bag.

“I’m sure I have forgotten something but I don’t remember what!”

“Passport?”

“Yes”

“Money?”

“Yes.”

“Your head?” interrupted Rachel.

“Oh thanks Rae, that was it. Ha ha.” said Alexia sticking her tongue out.

_‘Last call for passengers of the flight to London, please proceed immediately to Gate number 24’_

“Mom, are they calling Alex?” pouted Noah grabbing her mother’s jacket to get her attention. Maria nodded and Noah run to hug her sister. “I’m gonna miss you so much sis.”

“Me too little monkey, me too…” Alexia saw a tear running down her mother’s face and hugged her too. As she lifted up her head she saw her two friends pouting to her. She rolled her eyes and laughed. “I’m gonna miss ALL of you, c’mere!” And the five girls shared a last hug while bidding farewell and telling that they loved each other and that Alexia must remember to Skype with them. So she took her bag and her pet carrier and walked towards the gate.

Five minutes later she was in a plane. Alone for the first time, not knowing anyone.

~~

_’27 D… 27 D… Here!’_

Alexia found her seat, next to the window. She didn’t know if that was good or bad. She was taking her bag of her back when a voice started to talk to her, so she looked back to find an old lady.

“Hello Miss, could you please put that in the overhead locker? It will be better for you to have more space and be more comfortable.”

“Oooh, of course! Sorry! I didn’t know I could put it up there…” said while scratching her neck embarrassed.

“Don’t worry” said the woman smiling as if she understood her. “First time, right?”

“Can you tell?” replied Alexia laughing.

“Relax, it will be okay, you’ll see. I’ll come for time to time to check on you, okay?”

“Oh, it’s not necessary, thank you.”

“I’ll come anyway” said smiling “Now take your seat and wait for your partners,” pointing at the two seats next to her own “by the way, I’m Laura.”

“Alexia, nice to meet you.”

“You too.” said the woman walking down the aisle to assist more people.

Alexia obeyed Laura, seated herself and looked through the window. _‘Let’s see Alex, it’s going to be okay, it’s just two hours approximately and you have Laura if anything is not OK but… if I start feeling sick, or overwhelmed by the situation or just having a panic attack! Oh my goodness, what the heck am I doing here? I shouldn’t-‘_ She jumped and opened her eyes, which she didn’t noticed being closed, to see a little boy next to her pulling her jacket sleeve down.

“Hello! I’m Dean, I’m 4!” said proudly with four fingers up “Mama says that this is my seat! Can we be friends?”

This blonde kid was adorable and made Alexia smile widely as she replied “Hello little boy! My name is Alexia and of course we can be friends!” She, surprised of herself and not being shy with the kid, held up one hand and Dean shook it with his tiny one.

“Dean! Don’t disturb her!”

“But mama, ‘Lexia is my friend! She told me!”

“I’m so sorry” said his mother “he’s excited to go back home. Oh, how rude of me, my name is Catherine but you can call me Cath.” Added the woman chuckling.

“I’m Alexia, nice to meet you Cath.”

Both shook hands and mother and son sat down, Catherine started to organise her bags while Dean focussed on Alexia.

“’Lexia, mama and I are coming back home, right mama?”

“You’re right darling!” said Catherine to his son and then addressed to Alexia “You are from here, aren’t you?”

“Ehmm… Yeah… Is my English that bad that you-“

“Oh no no no no! Please, your English is more than excellent for a Spanish girl! I guessed it for your facial features, they are beautiful and characteristic from here!”

Alexia blushed immediately. “Thank you.”

Catherine noticed it and laughed. “So, what is doing a girl like you alone in a plane?”

 _‘Yeah, I’m asking that question to myself too…’_ thought Alexia.

“Where are you going?”

“To London.”

“Mama like us!! ‘Lexia you can live with us! I’ll share my bed!” Both women laughed at this but Dean was totally serious.

“Oh you’re so sweet buddy! By the way, you can call me Alex if you want. And don’t worry, I already have an apartment waiting for me, but thank you very much, you’re such a gentleman!”

“Alex? I like it!” Dean squeed.

_‘Please turn off all mobile phones and electronic devices. The captain has switched on the Fasten Seatbelt sign so please fasten your seatbelt and return your seat to the upright position, which means we are about to take off. Please stay in your seat until the aircraft has come to a complete standstill and the Fasten Seatbelt sign has been switched off. Thank you.’_

Hearing this provoked two reactions. An eager Dean and Catherine but also a terrified Alexia.


	8. UK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been long since I've been around... Sorry :) This chapter was written almost two years ago and I tend to be writing more of this so... bear with me :D

Catherine caught an eye of Alexia’s insecurity and leaned down to Dean’s ear to whisper something. Alexia didn’t noticed any of this because of her petrified state. The airplane started to move around the track and she had her eyes shut but just the moment before they were taking off, a little hand grabbed hers and surprisingly she relaxed and let out a puff of air that she was holding and smiled. Dean turned to see his mother giving him a thumbs up making him very proud and satisfied with himself. Minutes later, Alexia opened her eyes when she guessed they were already up and looked down to the blonde boy next to her.

“Dean?” he didn’t expect her talking and it startled him.

“Hi Alex! You ‘kay?” said with a full smile.

“Thanks to you, yeah!” he blushed. “You’re very brave,” said Alexia while she seeking for something in her bag “here, take this.” Added Alexia putting something on his hand.

“Chocolate! Thanks Alex! Look mom, she gave me chocolate!” said eagerly to Catherine.

“Calm down son, now be quiet and eat.” Whispered to Dean and he obeyed. “So Alexia, why are you going to London if I may ask?”

At that moment, Alexia started to explain Catherine everything and literally EVERYTHING since her middle school days. At first, she was reluctant to, but the more she talked to her, the better they get on with each other and… Who knows? Maybe she found a resemblance to her mother and her sister in them.

“Hello Alexia, everything alright? Would you like any food or refreshments?” asked Laura startling all three.

“Oh. Hello Laura! Yes, everything is okay. And no, thank you.”

“We’re okay, thank you…” said Catherine.

“Glad to hear that. If you need anything just call me, understood?”

“Loud and clear” Alexia smiled and Laura went to assist another passenger.

“Alex, you have more chocolate?” asked Dean pouting.

“Let me check little boy!” Alexia grabbed again her bag and took a look inside it. A moment later her face froze.

“What’s wrong?”

 _‘Damn it!’_ “It’s… Ehm… I forgot a book… I knew I forgot something and now I see what it was!”

“Which one Alex?” said Catherine with a worried look.

“ _The Hobbit…_ I haven’t told you the part of me that adores Tolkien work” Alexia looked down, a bit embarrassed “I like to study the books further than reading them… It may sound weird, sorry, but I-“

“Hey! Not weird at all! Look at Dean’s face” and she did “it seems that he has found another Tolkien lover!” The boy was grinning from ear to ear.

“Mama reads me every night, I like it a lot. You too?”

“Aye, I do.”

“You could read me someday…”

“Sure little boy!”

“Heard that mom? She’ll read to me.” Dean cheered with his arms up making both women chuckle.

“Well Alexia, how will you get to your apartment? Do you know the way?”

“No… not really,” she laughed softly “my mother said that the landlord of the apartment would come to pick me up on the airport, the only thing I know is that is near a library which I really love!”

“That’s so good!” said Catherine.

“And maybe you find the book, Alex.” added Dean.

“Yeah Dean, maybe!”

The flight passed by very hastily and Alexia was doing great. Laura passed by two more times to check on her but she was fine. Catherine, Dean and Alexia talked through the flight.

_‘The captain has switched on the Fasten Seatbelt sign so we will be landing in about fifteen minutes. Please fasten your seatbelt and return your seat to the upright position.’_

Mother and son looked to their left smiling while fastening their seatbelts.

“What?” laughed Alexia fastening her seatbelt too.

“Nothing…” chuckled Catherine winking an eye at Dean.

The plane was about to land and Alexia turned to see Dean which received her with a smile.

“Dean…”

“Whot?”

“Would you mind helping me one last time?” requested Alexia offering her hand.

Dean’s smile grew wider. “Sure!”

Minutes later, Catherine spoke.

“Alexia, darling, we’re here, we’ve arrived” said touching her right shoulder.

She opened her eyes and smiled. “Finally…” whispered to herself. “Thanks again little boy.”

“You’re welcome.”

They unfastened their seatbelts and stood up to catch their carry-on luggage from the overhead locker. That’s when Laura appeared again.

“You did it, girl.”

 _‘Holy shit, I did it. I’m… HERE.’_ “Yeah, thanks to this blondie.” Said Alexia ruffling his hair.

“Oh really? If he is so brave he MUST have a reward, mustn’t he?”

“Aye, I must!” replied Dean loudly.

Laura put her hand in her pocket and took out a pin.

“Listen carefully boy, this pin is only for the bravest passenger in the whole plane, and this one is going to you.”

The kid’s face lightened up and took the pin. “Mom look!” said proudly “Thank you Miss.”

“No worries.” Answered Laura winking at Dean.

“Thanks for all Laura, I hope one day we find each other again! It’s been a pleasure.” Added Alexia hugging Laura.

“The pleasure was mine. And I’m sure we will. Good luck in the UK darling.” Said hugging Alexia back and then going to the pilothouse.

“C’mon we have to get out and pick up our things.” Said Catherine signing them to the door.

“Oh God, it’s true!” said Alexia even though she didn’t realised she said it out loud.

“Whot is it?” said Dean in concern.

“I have a surprise for you! C’mon, I think I’ve seen my suitcase.” She said already at the airport.

Alexia took Dean’s hand and they went to the baggage carousel together. It was incredibly bizarre how natural Catherine and Dean acted with her and vice versa, just as if they had known each other for years. Alexia didn’t understand it still she didn’t care, she was glad for having met them and she appreciated it so much. Well, they made her flight more bearable and thank God! Catherine stood next to Alexia when she yelped.

“I saw him!” her grin was huge.

“Him? Who?” asked Catherine confused.

“The surprise!” she said as she picked her pet carrier. She didn’t have time to say nothing more as Dean grabbed it from her and squeed.

“DOGGIE!! You are so cute! Look mom!”

“Be careful!” exclaimed Catherine. “Sorry, he loves dogs!” laughed giving Alexia an apology look.

“Don’t be, glad he likes them.” Answered as she kept quiet thinking how to say something. “Catherine, I-“

“Cathy, please” interrupted her with a smile.

“Cathy, I’m so glad that we have met. You are so nice and your son is too cute!” she laughed “So, thank you for making my flight more bearable.”

“Oh child, don’t be. It was our pleasure, believe me. I don’t know why but Dean has never been so talkative with a stranger, but you two seem to get on perfectly.” For any reason Alexia blushed at this. “What do you think if I give you my number and we keep in touch, and maybe we see each other a next time?”

“I would absolutely love that, Cathy.”

Both exchanged numbers and went towards the exit door were Dean was waiting for them. As they went out, Alexia saw a man with her name on a paper and it looked as if he recognised her because of the fact that he was coming towards them. _‘Holy shit, he’s beautiful. But how he knows-‘_ At that moment he saw Dean saying out loud that it was her name which was written on the paper.

“Miss Theodore?” asked the man when the approach was done.

Alexia froze so she just nodded.

“Nice to meet you. Welcome to UK!”


End file.
